


Out of Retirement?

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Continental Hotel (John Wick), F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Or not, Paris (City), Past Relationship(s), Retirement, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: Some would say they were a couple five years ago. The Boogeyman and the wandering spider. A deathly duo. When John retired, he also left Charlotte behind. Now, being retired herself, she’s finally happy. Until she gets a message from him five years later, that made her question how happy she really was.
Relationships: John Wick/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 43





	Out of Retirement?

_Continental hotel Paris, 8 pm, room 786, JW _

She used to receive texts like these from this number on a regular basis. Whenever he was in the same town as her. It was nice that he put his initials in the message. It’s not like she had memorized the number. But it stopped a little over five years ago. She didn’t even know he was still alive. They had met on a job. Both of them booked to take out the same target. She had made the decision to give him the kill pretty fast but negotiated for other sort of payment with him. John Wick. A man you don’t want to have as an enemy. They had been flirting the whole night. And when he had come to her room after the kill, full of adrenaline. It had been a night, she would never forget.

She couldn’t help the tingle of excitement that ran all over her body after receiving the text. She had no idea how he knew that she was in Paris. Or how he got her new number. Or why he would contact her now after all these years. She knew he got married, got out, lived a happy life. He always wanted to get out. She also knew his wife died not long ago.

She had been pretty upset when he just vanished from her. A little part of her hoped that they could be more. She had seen a side of him in all the years, she grew to love. How he would search for her hand when he slept next to her, how he always remembered that she was allergic to garlic when they got out to eat, how he loved to watch the stars.

Yeah, she got it really bad for John Wick. She should be pissed at him for expecting her to be back like nothing happened. But who was she kidding. She would go. Even after more than five years without any form of contact.

It was 7:50 pm when she walked to the door of the continental hotel in Paris. It felt like stepping into a museum. Luxurious golden ornaments were all over the walls. It reminded her of Versailles.

„Miss Frost.“ She heard a smooth voice next to her. She turned around to come to face with a pale, bald man, the manager of the Parisian hotel.

„Jacque.“ She nodded him in greeting.

„What brings you to our fine hotel. Business?“ He asked, walking next to her.

„Oh no. I‘m out for good. You should try it. Best three years of my life. Your cuisine is just so addictive.“ she winked at him. He laughed lowly.

„Nice of you to lie to this old man.“ They came to stand in front of the elevator. He pressed the button.

„Be careful up there. He‘s close to breaking the rules.“ Jacque whispered as the doors opened.

She stepped into the elevator, turning around to face him.

„I’m always careful, Jacque.“ she said, as the door closed.

She looked at herself in the fully mirrored elevator. She put a little more effort into her look today. Her dark hair in loose waves went almost to her hips. She needed a haircut badly. She only applied a little make up. Some mascara and eyeliner. And the blood red lips she knew he liked. The grey knee high wrap dress shimmered silver when she moved, hugging her curves tightly. She wore 6 inch silver heels, she always felt confident in high heels. And she would need all the confidence she could get. She didn’t just want to jump back into his arms. She wanted answers. She had no idea what he wanted anyway. But a little part of her hoped he would peel her out of the black bra and garter belt she wore underneath by the end of the night.

She breathed a couple times before she knocked on the door of room 786. She wondered if there was a reason he had chosen this room, or if it was just coincidence. They had talked about fantasies they had back in the day, but she was sure he didn’t remember. Not after all this time.

The door opened after only a few seconds and she tried not to react on seeing him again. She couldn’t help the gasp though. He was bare feet, his dark grey dress shirt still tucked into his suit pants, the tie open around his neck. The face she grew to love still the same. Apart from the healing cut on his nose. And some tiny wrinkles around his eyes. His Black hair slicked back.

“Hi Charlotte.” He said and she finally looked into his eyes. His dark eyes, that seemed darker as she remembered. She also remembered the look she could read in his face.

A shiver ran over her body.

“John.” She tilted her head in greeting and walked past him into his room. She heard the door closing behind her, as she walked right to the back of the room that was a window front from ground to the ceiling, overlooking Paris. The sun would start to go down shortly, giving her the best view in the whole city over the sunset. Sighing sh put her purse on the couch next to her.

“You’re back?” She asked. John was standing with his back to the door, he had just closed behind her, only watching her. He felt the relief wasting over him on her actually coming to him.

“I’m not.” He answered, still not moving. Watching her.

“So you’re not breaking the rules?”

“Not yet.”

She turned around to face him. He could see in her blue eyes that she didn’t believe a word he said. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

“What happened John?” She finally asked. Searching his face for an answer. She could feel his desperation across the room.

“Santino made me fulfill his marker. He wanted me to kill his sister” He began.

“You killed Gianna?” She asked with big eyes.

“I had no choice.” He almost whispered. They stared at each other in silence.

“How much?” She asked after a while.

“7 million.” He answered.

“Jesus Christ Jonathan.” Her Hand rubbed her forehead.

Finally he straightened and walked over to where she was standing. Sometimes he had asked himself if his life would have turned out differently if he had admitted to his feelings for her. Maybe they would both be living together on some abandoned beach. Making love to each other every day.

“I wanted to see you one last time.” He admitted as he was standing in front of her. She looked up at him. Even with the heels she was wearing he still was taller than her. His aftershave made her sigh quietly.

“What are you planing?” She asked.

“Killing him. At all costs.”

She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, inhaling his scent. She let her head fall with her forehead against his shoulder. She shook her head a little.

“Why here?” She asked.

He leant down, so he could whisper right into her ear.

“I remember you talking about what you want me to do to you in this room.” He whispered. His breath caressed her skin. Goosebumps came over her whole body. She swallowed.

“What makes you think you could just continue where we stopped five years ago?” Her voice was shaking. She felt his fingers on her back, drawing tiny circles. His lips connected with the skin on her neck, and she shakily breathed out.

“You’re here, aren’t you?” She felt his tongue come out between his lips on her neck, drawing a line up to her ear. Her hand grabbed his shoulder to steady her. What was it about this man, that could make her forget everything? Damn him.

“Why now?” His lips closed around her earlobe, his teeth nibbling on it, making her moan.

“I missed you.” He simply said. She closed her eyes, before she grabbed him at the loose ends of his tie, making him look at her.

“I missed you too.” She admitted before she pulled him at his tie down to her, to kiss him. They both moaned when they felt each other’s lips, their tongues caressing each other’s. John pulled her to him, both of his hands on her waist, as she was still holding him close to her by his tie.

When they parted she saw the look in his eyes. She couldn’t help biting her lip as she looked up at him. She felt his hands on the knot of her dress, slowly pulling at it, until it opened. He slowly reached with his hands to her shoulders, pushing her dress from her shoulders until it fell to the ground.

The black lace bra she was wearing covered almost nothing. She was glad she chose the garter belt and stockings, when she saw his eyes as he looked at her.

He made her walk backwards until her back was flush against the window. The cold making her hiss.

“What was it you said?” He asked her, as he opened the buttons on his sleeves, taking out his cufflinks.

“You want to be fucked hard while looking over the skyline of Paris? Do I remember that correctly?” His hands both cupped her beasts, his thump pinching her already hard nipples. She already had a hard time breathing and she could feel herself dripping down her thighs. John got in his knees in front of her, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder. He was still fully dressed.

“No panties?” He let one of his finger slip through her folds. “You’re dripping already Char.” He said, looking up at her as he leant closer to her, his mouth devouring through her folds.

“Fuck John.” She moaned loudly, both of her hands grabbing his hair. She could feel his tongue on her clit, one hand at her ass, his fingers teasing through her folds.

“Oh my god.” She moaned, as two of his fingers entered her while he was sucking on her clit, he hadn’t even started and she was close already. He hummed around her clit, his fingers finding the spot nobody had even been close to finding in the last 5 years.

Her head fell back against the window, one of her hands coming up to massage her breast.

She didn’t care that everyone on the street who looked closely could see them. She didn’t care that she would most likely never see him again. All she cared about was this moment. When she felt his teeth on her clit she came. Hard. “Holy shit.” She whimpered, her hips shaking, her hand in Johns hair pulling him to her. The smirk he had on his face as she finally looked at him, made her chuckle. He carefully set her leg down on the ground, she was thankful her whole weight was leaning against the window, and pushed himself off the ground to kiss her. He rolled his hips against hers, making her whimper as she felt his cock.

“Take your bra off and turn around. Heels stay on.” He said, giving her no room for any argument. Not that she would have one. Slowly she opened her bra, letting it slide down the floor, without taking her eyes off of him. She could hear him growling as she turned around to face the city. The sun must have starting going down a while ago, diving everything in orange. She could see the Eiffel tower and Notre Dame. As much as she hated this city, it was beautiful. She looked down to the pavement, 7 floors down and wondered if the people walking there would be able to see what exactly was going on above her heads.

She felt Johns chest on her back, his arms coming around her waist, as he pushed his body close against hers. His head rested on her right shoulder, his view following the direction she was looking at. His cock rubbed over her ass.

“Do you think someone could see?” She asked. One of his hands ran up to her breast, teasing her nipple.

“Do you care?” He asked back, kissing her neck.

“Mmhhh.” Was all she could answer. John grabbed both of her hands, bringing them up the window above her, as he pushed her body to the window. When the skin of her upper body collided with the cold glass of the window, she moaned. John wasted no time and pushed himself into her in one long motion. They both moaned when he settled fully inside of her. How she had missed the feeling of him inside of her. John breathed hard. She wiggled her hips, and he got the hint and started to move. His hands were still on hers on the window as he drove himself in and out of her.

Every movement pushing her deeper in the window.

“Do you enjoy it?” He asked close to her ear.

“Being fucked for the whole world to see. If anyone saw us we could end up arrested.” He thrusted hard into her, making her moan his name.

“Wouldn’t that be a story? The boogeyman and the wandering spider. Being arrested for having sex against a window.” She whimpered as he thrusted harder. He chuckled behind her, one of his hands moving between her legs, circling her clit. She desperately searched for something to hold on to, as she felt her orgasm approaching. Johns other hand came around her waist, holding her steady as he fastened his movements, never stoping his hands on her clit.

“I got you.” He bit into her neck and she let go. Pushing her hands against the window trying to keep herself on her feet as she felt her whole body shaking, as she came. “Fuck, Jonathan.” She cursed, breathing hard. His grip held her steady against him as he continued to fuck her, his movements soon getting sloppy until he bit into her shoulder, and spilled inside of her. She shuddered and almost came again as he felt him spill into her.

They were both breathing hard and Charlotte was glad for his arms around her, she really didn’t trust her own feet to hold her. She tilt her head to the side, finding Johns lips, kissing him deeply.

She groaned as she felt him slip out of her, his seed running down her legs. John picked her up and sat her down on his lap on the couch in front of the window. It was almost dark by now. He found a blanket next to him and covered both their bodies with it. Charlottes head rested on Johns shoulder, as she watched him looking out of the window. He looked so peaceful and happy in this moment. She couldn’t bare the thought of never seeing him again.

“Stay two days. Don’t leave the hotel. Just… Spent two days. In Paris. With me.” She whispered against his chest. His arms around her tightened.

“Anything you want, Char.”

As she walked out of the hotel in the early morning hours of the next day, she needed new clothes, the information she called for as John was under the shower, was waiting for her at the front desk.

_He’s at a private tour at the louvre. Security cameras will be out for exactly 5 minutes at 4:27 am_

The note said. She looked at the clock. 97 minutes. That would be just enough time time for her to come out of retirement.

John woke up to the ringing of his phone. He carefully sat up, trying not to disturb Charlotte beside him only to find the place beside him empty. He reached for his phone.

“Jonathan.” Winston was way to cheerful.

“Winston.”

“Have you heard the news?” Winston asked.

John rubbed his eyes, as he stood from the bed.

“What news?”

“Of the wandering Spider being out of retirement? She killed Santino.” John heard the door of his hotel room opening. Charlotte closed the door behind her, waving the bag full of breakfast to John as she walked by him.

“She did?” John asked Winston.

“Must have been quite the spectacle. I wonder how she sneaked into the Louvre.”

“You and me both. Thank you Winston.”

“You’re welcome John. Give my greetings to our sweet Charlotte. She needs to tell me how she did it, the next time she visits.”

“I will. Goodbye Winston.” John ended the call and focused on Charlotte who seemed awfully busy preparing the selection of breakfast she had brought with her.

“Anything up?” She asked, sitting down on a chair at the table, eating a whole strawberry, before she looked at John.

“Just Winston.” He said tossing his phone on the bed. Charlotte became suddenly very aware of the fact that John was only wearing his boxershorts as he made his way over to her. He would know by now what she did. What she did so he could rest.

John knelt beside her, taking her hand into his. His other hand brushing her cheek before he kissed her.

“I love you Charlotte Frost.” He whispered against her lips, as a tear of relief ran down his cheek.


End file.
